


Max's Holey Spirits [WIP 1-28-17]

by flutterpony



Category: Asstr
Genre: F/F, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, slimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpony/pseuds/flutterpony
Summary: WIP





	

Awake from her Saturday nap, our adopted 4-year-old drags her feet toward the pantry, muttering crankily about "potty." The word is inconspicuous, taught to her to indicate what she wants. Her skirt clings wetly, wet with pee as it often is after her naps, and she tugs it up and grabs impatiently at the waistband of her childishly pony-patterned, soaked cotton panties.

"Lily needs some holey spirits again, Daddy," I quip, causing you to grin, and I stand to help the child -- anything to help me get release. "Lily, sweetie, let Mommy get it for you."

Lily grumps but moves out of my way so that I can get to the Smirnoff. The bottle is plastic and tightly closed so I don't hesitate to give it to the child. "Go ahead. Bring it to him," I instruct.

While Lily slumps off toward you, I quickly fetch a plastic cup and small tampon and meet the two of you at the futon where Lily already has her face buried in your crotch, and the vodka bottle lay on the floor where she dropped it. You're spread, cock poking through the trap in your boxer briefs for her to suck on. While she clumsily brings you to an erection, I soak the tampon in the cup.

"Good girl, Lily." Your praise encourages her before you take her head and draw it in so that your shaft chokes her. She whimpers a little, but, knowing what to expect, doesn't struggle. After you fuck her throat for several seconds, you release her head and, pulling back, she gasps a little, but doesn't waste time. After you pull off your underwear, she climbs up onto your lap with a little help.

You set her facing me, pee now causing her skirt to cling to you as well, and she spreads wide over your lap and lays back, head against your stomach, your meat hotdogging her butt cheeks. "Okay!" I grab her attention and kneel down to better see and access your crotches. "Ready?"

Lily shuts her eyes tight for a moment while I pull aside her panties and press the swollen, soaked wad against her tiny pussy. She flinches at the sting, but bears it patiently, knowing it's the only way to make her hangover go away.

Several more seconds pass, and she flinches more as I cram her preschool snatch full of alcohol-soaked "potty" before finally taking my reward. I lick some of the 80-proof liquid from her kitten lips and listen to her sigh softly, then I insert my tongue into her stinging hole to taste a cocktail that barely hints any more of urine. She squeaks, but the saliva helps her stinging go down momentarily, and she relaxes while I bean with one hand and you watch raptly, your hips rocking beneath our little girl so that your meat grinds upward into her clammy crack.

I notice her pussy shift away from my mouth as you lift her up, and your rod springs up in the absence of her weight. "I need it wet in back too." You raise her thighs so that her bottom is exposed and your cock bobs freely.

Distracted by the continued stinging in her pussy, it takes a moment for Lily to register her panties being removed and my tongue obediently creeping past her anus as deeply as it can.

"Noo!" Lily whines. "No. No. Noo!" She grunts and pants against the discomfort in her vagina and wriggles in protest, but you hold her firmly. It's not my tongue she protests, of course, but what will come next. After slicking her pipe a little, I make quick work of doing the same for your shaft. It's not very wet after all is said and done, but the only one who seems to care is Lily as I press your precum and saliva-slicked head to our baby girl's back hole.

Lily kicks feebly, knowing it's inevitable. If the alcohol could have 10 more minutes to circulate, then she might not protest at all, but it always seemed to get you hardest when she was a little more reactive to start out.

You press Lily down carefully until your head pops past her ring, before pulling her down all the way abruptly, causing her to cry out. "Owwie!!"

For several minutes after you've settled her, she sobs while your dick stretches her butthole, and your fingers console her by rubbing her clit.

I put on a slideshow of Lily's favorite pony porn and make myself comfortable next to the two of you while she calms down. By the time she begins to feel relaxed again and show signs of arousal, 20 minutes have passed. The dry stirring of her daddy's cock in her ass no longer bothers her as the vodka takes full effect, but it won't be the end of her discomfort.

"Take it out now ... I've gotta go." You seem to be enjoying the porn almost as much as Lily and want to use her sore, alcohol-drenched pussy.

I find the string and tug to remove the tampon while Lily winces. Shortly after, she whimpers and winces again as you pull suddenly out of her back door. Pushing my fingers deep into my own snatch, my breathing becomes heavier as I watch your head find and press against her vulva. The alcohol still burns her there, and what small amount of prepubescent moisture there may have been is now dissolved and washed out.

In spite of the clinginess of her pussy lips and the roughness of her tiny walls, you press her down onto your cock hard. The first time doesn't quite make it, and your rod punches her vulva awkwardly. Lily seems wasted, barely aware, but it still causes her a delayed reaction. She gasps and begins again to cry as you prepare to try again. My body shivers in response. "Mmmmh! Lily, Sweetie, It makes Mommy so horny when you cry." My clam-diving becomes more rigorous to match my enthusiasm. "Use her," I beg you, "like a dirty sock!"

This time intent on hitting your mark, you push down a little, entering her aching pussy an inch before shoving into her roughly. The depth of your cock knocks her cervix, causing her crying to halt as the shock of it hits her and she trembles and gasps before bawling.

Raising your voice just enough to be heard over her, you queue me in. "I'm going to lie back. I want you to straddle my face and handle her."

Fingering myself was starting to build, but the interruption was welcome.


End file.
